To The Moon
by loki-dokey
Summary: Klaine. Set later on in their lives, Kurt and Blaine revisit a place filled with memories. And they don't go alone. Even more endless fluff. Glee.


**A/N: This is set WAYYY off into the future. Enjoy the fluff!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee**

* * *

><p>"Please Blaine? Please?"<p>

Kurt began pulling him by the hand, dragging him towards the empty playground.  
>"Kurt, it's going to rain!" Blaine protested, glancing a the darkening sky. However, Kurt's eagerness got the better of him and he found himself running willingly. Kurt threw open the wrought iron gate and darted to a swing, settling himself down on it. He beamed at Blaine.<br>"Push me," he ordered, swaying a little. Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Come on! No one's around. Don't be embarrassed." Blaine raised another eyebrow, dropping the other. "For god's sake, get your ass over here and push me on the goddamn swing!" Blaine sighed and walked over, ignoring Kurt's angry glare.  
>"How high do you want to go?" Blaine asked, his hands resting on Kurt's shoulders.<br>"To the moon," Kurt replied dreamily, hands tightening on the metal chains that held the swing to the frame. Blaine chuckled lightly and began pushing Kurt into the air. Kurt squeaked and giggled.

* * *

><p><em>"Ready?"<br>"Ready!" Blaine pulled the seat back and let it fall forward, and when Kurt came back he pushed him. Not too hard on his back, he didn't want to hurt him more than the bullies had. He didn't want to hurt him at all.__  
>"You okay?" Blaine asked nervously as Kurt swing higher.<br>"Higher, higher!" Kurt squealed ecstatically, kicking his feet, trying to gain altitude._

* * *

><p>Blaine smiled at the memory and found he was indeed pushing Kurt higher. Kurt was laughing like a maniac. Gradually Blaine slowed it down and as Kurt came to a halt he grimaced.<br>"Why'd we stop?" he pouted, twisting his torso to face Blaine.  
>"Do you remember how we first met?" Blaine said, walking around and sitting on the swing next to Kurt's.<br>"How could I forget? You were my little hero." Kurt grinned at him and hooked his foot onto the swing, his chin resting on his knee cap.  
>"I sure was. I was braver then than I am now, though."<br>"Excuse me? Mr 'Courage', these are not words I'd expect from you." Blaine let out a short laugh and tipped his head to look at the sky.  
>"You know, I was gonna let them kick your ass," Blaine mused, not answering Kurt. Kurt's jaw fell open.<br>"What?" he choked, shocked.  
>"But you were just too pretty to be all in the dirt like that. Plus I saw that was a Louis Vuitton jacket you were wearing. It'd have been a shame to see that ruined..." Kurt leant over and smacked Blaine's head, and Blaine laughed and caught hold of his hand as it drew back. "Of course I wouldn't have let them hurt you. I'd never let anyone hurt anyone. But you...you were special. I don't know what it was about you. But I liked you from the moment I saw you. I knew we'd be friends, somehow."<br>"More than friends even," Kurt said shyly, giving the hand holding his a squeeze.  
>"Yeah, but we didn't know that then. God, we really were the best friends ever, weren't we?"<br>"Still are," Kurt pointed out, kicking back on his swing a little.  
>"I love you," Blaine blurted suddenly. Though he'd said it a bunch of times before, Kurt couldn't help but tear up slightly whenever those words left those lips.<br>"I-I love you too," he stammered. Blaine stood, taking Kurt with him. Their hands still hung intertwined between them. Kurt then craned his neck and looked over the fence.  
>"Alexander! Ellie! Get over here, we're going home!" he called to the two children playing tag with their friends. Ellie skipped over.<br>"Do we have to go yet, Uncle Kurt? I want to stay!" She stamped her small nine year old foot in pure Rachel fashion.  
>"You're so like your mother," Kurt chuckled. She blinked her dark eyes and brushed her hair out of her face.<br>"Does that mean I can stay?" she asked eagerly.  
>"No."<br>"Aw but-"  
>"No but's! Home time, now! Move it!" He ushered her along. "Blaine, Alex is just coming over now. You'll follow me to the car?" Blaine nodded.<br>"Yep! We'll catch up with you in a sec."  
>"Thanks honey." And with that, Kurt took Ellie by the hand and lead her down the path. "Look at you, all roughed up from grass and mud. You're so like your dad too, Eleanor Hudson. It's frightening."<br>"You're frightening," she hissed back in small, evil giggles.  
>"Oh hey now. I'm not THAT scary."<br>"You are when someone ruins your clothes." He paused for a moment, and just looked at her.  
>"...Well. Yes. I guess I am."<p>

* * *

><p>The seven year old walked slowly over to the man on the path, dragging his worn teddy on the ground behind him. His bottom lip hung out in a tiny pout. Blaine squatted as he approached.<br>"What's wrong, Al?" he asked worriedly. The small boy sniffled. He held up his bear. One leg was hanging by a thread. Blaine signed and a small smile played at his lips. "Oh dear. Has Mr. Stuffsy got a bit of an injury?" Alex nodded and his lip trembled. "Well now. I'm sure we can send him to the teddy bear hospital where the nurses can fix him right up. How about that?" Alex's blue eyes lit up and they blinked at Blaine.  
>"Really? They can help him?"<br>"Mmmhmm," Blaine grinned.  
>"You promise?"<br>"I promise." Blaine ruffled the now smiling boys black hair.  
>"Yay! Thank you!" Alex clapped his hands together and then reached for his bear, taking it from Blaine and hugging it under one arm. He threw his other arm around Blaine's neck and kissed his cheek.<br>"Ew! What's that for?" Blaine giggled.  
>"Because I love you!" Alex replied matter-of-factly.<br>"Oh you do, do you?" Blaine said slyly.  
>"Yep. I love you infinity. That means a lot."<br>"Well I love you infinity x infinity. Now come on, let's go home and then we can send your friend to get better." Alex slipped his hand into Blaine's, the other holding his teddy tightly.  
>"Did you have fun on the swings with Daddy Kurt?" Alex asked as they walked, hands swinging. Blaine hadn't realised he'd been watching.<br>"Yes I did," Blaine replied. "Lots of fun."  
>"I like swings," Alex rambled, beginning to skip a little. "Do you remember when I w..."<p>

* * *

><p>The voices trailed into the distance as Blaine and his son walked to catch up with Ellie and Kurt. Blaine smiled at his husband, who opened the door of the car for them. Kurt lifted Alex into his car seat. He and Blaine shared a quick kiss before Kurt climbed into the drivers seat, flicking on the engine and leaving behind a place of beginnings, a place of joy, and a place where the swings were always available.<p> 


End file.
